Durango
Profile "Yeh bettah run, yeh bettah take covah!" Durango was made for Australia -- no, really, he was. One of the younger Autobots by creation date, he's been aged by combat, and can seem older than he is. He's one of the faction's top special forces agents, built to operate in all kinds of terrain: urban, wilderness, and everything in between. This is aided by his altmode, a sporty 1999 Subaru Outback, custom-equipped with dual firethrowers and a rooftop rack of rocketry. In robot mode, his onboard, arm-mounted plasma cannons are his primary force, although he's also fairly handy with a boomerang. As an Autobot created for a specific purpose, and for a specific war, he excels in soldiering and explosives, however he can feel (and operate) much as a fish out of water when on his non-native Cybertron. His laid-back nature helps him keep perspective in crisis; at the same time, mixed with his often incomprehensible accent, it can disrupt his ability to work in a team. History Direct from 2k5's +bg function: Australia is a strange place, especially for Transformers. At once urban and uniquely rural, it presents a tactical challenge for any fighting unit, especially one comprised mainly of high-end sports vehicles. Enter Durango. After a search & capture mission failed miserably when the Decepticulprit escaped the asphalt of Sydney into the brush of the Outback, the Autobots on Earth made the decision to use an intact laser core from a competant, but unmemorable, fallen comrade on Cybertron to make a new soldier. Built with the diverse terrain of the Australian continent in mind, they chose a shiny blue '99 Subaru Outback ("The Wohld's Fihst All-Tehrain Spohts Utihliteh Ve'icle," as Paul Hogan once put it) as his altmode: Durango was born. Durango spent a number of years on permanent assignment in the Outback, often comprising the sole Autobot presence on the continent. He became a loner in the mech sense, but developed close ties with the people of the lands. Most noticeably, he adopted the vocal stylings and the laid-back approach of the humans he spent time with. Also during this time, while endeavoring to fit in, he created his signature MechaFoster's, which doubles as his main ingredient for his explosive endeavors. Durango's primary objective is still monitoring the Outback, although history has seen him fade in and out of the faction's main storylines from time to time, capstoned by his involvement in the destruction of the Decepticon dreadnought during the time of the "Armada." Chances are, though, if you want to find him, you should check a certain kangaroo ranch out past the black stump...just look for the giant metal Paul Hogan-soundalike who's knocking back a mechaFoster's and sharpening his boomerang. Notes * His accent may be Australian, English, Bostonian, or just plain Wrong, depending on the day. * Mecha-Fosters, his explosives ingredients, also double as his drink of choice. * He has exploding boomerangs, made for him by Whirligig, with whom he has a completely themely friendship. * He was involved in asploding the Decepticon ship during the Armada Fleet TP. * His player gets the Fleet and Armada TPs confused frighteningly often. * He has a Wallaby farm in his homeland of Australia. * If the war leaves Earth, he just might stay anyway. * He has been present on three separate occasions wherein Rodimus Prime has crashed the shuttle wherein they were both riding. * He is still not nearly as powerful as Bandit. * Once, he had a trout for a head, compliments of Blueshift. He then attacked Penumbra. For real. * His player abuses this method of getting around the MUSH. * He once was promoted to Rank 2. He was then demoted because his player didn't appear in a scene for two plus years for no good reason at all. Logs Unknown *Not_That_Fleet - The end of the Fleet TP! Durango blows things up with Rodimus and Foxfire! 2028 *Hephaestus:_The_Hijacking - Durango goes swimming! *2028_Demolition_Derby - Durango Attacks the Rules! *KNUJ Debate - 2029 *Sogo City Of Night - The Seacons have stolen the Core of Sogo, City of Night. But what starts as a simple recovery mission soon becomes complicated in the city that never sleeps. *Cattle Run - Moo *Octane's Celebration - Beer! *Ghost and Sharks and Quints - On-Channel Appearance Only! *Harbinger - Special BONUS On-Channel Appearance by Telestar! *TNF_11/14/07_-_Anti-gestalt_training - TNF: Constructicons, form BRUTICUS! *Dr_Sixarp_(log) - Featuring a Special Guest Appearance by Rider! *Log:_They_Call_Her_"Coffee"_Because_She_Grinds_so_Fine - Oh Dear Christ, Yeti! *Log:_Epic_Paris_G-Battle - Durango arrives late, and scares everyone away! *Whirliworld_Grand_Opening - Durango arrives late! Surprise! *Comic_Book_Shop_of_Doom - Humanized Durango LOVES him some muffins. *Gestaltered_States_Begins! - Durango gets hit with Area_Ranged in a scene he's only OOCly present for.. *Dead_Air - Sheng is in a scene! Seriously! *Zombocalypse - Durango is Marissa's ride for the night. Hush. *Once_upon_a_time - Durango, in another reality, wears tuxedos. And gets killed by Avalanches. 2107 *Lies,_Damn_Lies,_And_Statistics - Durango sits in a pew! *Final_Crisis - Durango arrives late, poses once, and shoots Quickswitch! 2030 *TROUTmasters: Episode 2 - Blueshift is severing his own head! Can Durango save the day, or will Blueshift get his revenge? Players Me, since 2000. Category:Durangoes